


A Wizard's Education (The Teach your heart Remix)

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Companion Piece, Crossed out lines, Epistolary, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Parent and child, Remix, Shaw is in this fic, Skeevy situation, Wizarding sex metaphor, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Scorpius-centric fic guest-starring X-M:FC characters. No knowledge of X-M:FC necessary.</p><p>SPOILERS for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/304462">The Better Men</a> (X-M:FC/HP, Erik/Charles, 71K words), so it's better to read that first.<br/>ETA 04/27/2012: Betaed & Britpicked version up. Thank you symetric for beta-ing <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2 September 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Better Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304462) by [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem). 



> Dolly Dursley and Imogen Cox are TurtleTotem's OCs. Some of the dates are guesstimated from the original story. Remix subtitle is from _Take That_ 's X-M:FC song.

2 September 2017  
Slytherin Common Room

Dear Father,

I was sorted into Slytherin, just as you said. Nott kept on saying I'd be sorted into Hufflepuff; he had me half-convinced it'd come true. I'm glad I was sorted into the same House as you and grandfather and grandmother. Tell mother I would have been glad if I had been sorted into Ravenclaw House. (Not as glad as I am of Slytherin, but don't tell her that.)

The Bloody Baron is as cool as you said. Filch and Mrs Norris still roam the halls (how long do cats stay alive?). Oh, and you won't believe this—we have a rehabilitated criminal living on Hogwarts grounds! His name is Alex Summers, he's a Muggleborn, and Bulstrode told us he spent several years in Muggle prison. Things kept on catching on fire around him so the muggles had to keep him separate from the other prisoners! Apparently his older brother asked the Deputy Headmaster to hire him so he would stop causing havoc in the Muggle world. He doesn't actually teach any classes, so you don't need to worry that he'll set a student on fire.

Our Head of House is Professor Erik Lehnsherr. I find him as awe-inspiring as your stories of Professor Snape. The first night, I was sitting by myself on the stairs, upset because I left something important on the Hogwarts Express. He found me there, waited for me to regain my composure, and lent me his scarf. Then he told me off for sniveling in a corner and said, "I expect better composure from you in the future." I can't wait for my first Potions class!

Please thank grandmother for the new set of Self-Inking Quills. The speckled feather reminds me of our family owl. Give mother my love. Tell her I miss her and everyone back home. 

Your loving son,

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy


	2. 19 September 2017

19 September 2017  
Slytherin Common Room

Dear Father,

I had the most surreal class this afternoon. When it was over, I swear half of the students looked like someone had Obliviated them. 

We were just done with Charms, which we share with Ravenclaws, when Professors Xavier and Cassidy came in. They separated the boys and the girls, and Professor Cassidy started going on about a basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets. I honestly thought he was recounting Harry Potter's exploits as a student until Andrew Entwhistle raised his hand.

"Are you trying to say that the penis goes into the va—"

"Yes Andrew, that's enough, thank you very much," Professor Xavier (he's also Ravenclaw Head of House) cut him off. He took over from Professor Cassidy at that point, taking out Muggle diagrams of the human body. It was strange to see the pictures stay still, but I don't think I want to see _those_ body parts moving, so that's all right. 

Professor Xavier concluded by asking if there were any questions. ~~Warrington asked if menstrual blood is an acceptable substitute for blood-based Potions.~~ There were some ~~disgusting~~ interesting questions. The Purebloods are either more deviant than the Muggleborns or just more willing to air it out in public. I could only imagine what talk the girls were having next door with Professor Frost and Professor MacTaggert.

I'm glad we had that talk last summer, so this didn't completely blindside me. ~~You didn't know beforehand that they were going to hold this class, did you?~~

Your son,

Scorpius Malfoy


	3. 25 October 2017

25 October 2017  
Hogwarts Library

Dear Father,

I thought you'd prefer to hear this piece of news from me instead of through the grapevine. A student was found dead in the Hogwarts Lake this morning. She was a Hufflepuff First Year named Imogen Cox. ~~We had Muggle Studies together.~~ I didn't really know her beyond her constant display of disrespect toward Professor Lehnsherr. They said she had drowned—whether accidentally or on purpose, nobody knows.

I did something stupid today. Classes were canceled, and I was sitting at the common room with Bulstrode, Warrington and a few other boys. Thinking back, I think everyone was a bit shaken by the news, especially since the dead student was a First Year. They were looking at me as if waiting for something, and before I knew it, I had started speaking. And the more I talked, the more I held their attention.

I basically said that the school was making an awful lot of fuss over a dead Mudblood. And I might have said even worse things if Professor Lehnsherr hadn't cast a Silencing Charm on me. 

I don't know why I said what I did. Maybe I wanted to prove to them that I belong (which is terribly stupid. Other than Nott, none of their families have been sorted into Slytherin for as far back as ours). Perhaps I felt it was a safe thing to say because Professor Lehnsherr did not particularly like Muggleborn students. But I had forgotten that his good friend, Professor Xavier, is a Muggleborn. ~~Parkinson said that back when they were students they~~

Imogen was all right, for a Hufflepuff. I can't believe a student in my year died just like that. There was no Triwizard Tournament or Polyjuiced teachers or flying Dementors or monsters in the pipes, and yet she died. 

I miss home.

Your son,

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy


	4. 30 October 2017

30 October 2017  
Slytherin Common Room

Dear Father,

Thank you for your advice regarding my House mates. You're right; many of them are natural followers even though they like throwing their weight around. And some, like Warrington, only join groups when it's in their interest to do so. I'm not sure if it's worth it to step forth as a leader in Slytherin, but if I have to fit in their hierarchy, I want to be near the top or nowhere at all.

Outside of Slytherin, I have befriended a few students. Last week, I was partnered with Albus Severus Potter in Defense Against Dark Arts. Through him I've made the acquaintance of his cousins Dolly Dursley (Hufflepuff) and Rose Weasley (Ravenclaw). I enjoy spending time with them, although I find the rest of the Potter-Weasley contingent rather smothering.

James Potter, for one, is particularly trying. The four of us were working on our Transfiguration homework when he made a lewd gesture in reference to Professor Darkholme's breasts. Albus turned red to his ears, Rose smacked his hand with a book, and ~~Dolly mentioned some Muggle contraption called "Wonder Bra" (that pushes organs around like a corset?)~~ I didn't dignify him with a reaction. 

We're excited for tomorrow's Halloween Ball. Albus and I will go as Nearly Headless Nick and The Bloody Baron. We tried to persuade the girls to also go as ghosts, but they're set on dressing up as some princess or other from Muggle telly.

I wanted to use chicken blood to recreate the bloodstains, but Albus said the House-elves would have a meltdown if I asked for a bucket of chicken blood. I suppose tomato ketchup will look passable under the Great Hall’s dim lighting.

I hope this letter finds you and mother in good spirits. 

Your loving son,

Scorpius Malfoy

P.S. May I invite a friend for Christmas holidays? Tell mother I've been doing _very well_ in all my classes.

 

*****

_A hastily written missive arrived several hours after the first. The letters looked uneven, as if written by a shaky hand._

Dad—

You told me to write to you immediately if someone touches me and makes me uncomfortable. He didn't touch me but it felt very weird. He told me to close the door and to take off my shirt. I did what he said because he's Headmaster. He said that it wasn't going to hurt, but it did. A lot. The spell left this burning mark in the middle of my chest.

He said not to say anything, but I remember what _you_ said.

I'm owling this letter, then I'm going to Professor Lehnsherr's rooms. If anyone stops me in the corridor, I'll cast the Leg-Locker Curse and run all the way to Professor Lehnsherr's door.

Scorpius


	5. 12 November 2017

12 November 2017  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire

Dear Professors Lehnsherr and Xavier,

Congratulations on your engagement! Thank you for considering me as your attendant; I am deeply honoured to stand at your wedding. If you are inviting Dolly's family, it's advisable to use the Muggle post. Dolly said they have "an excitable little dog that gets stressed out by swooping owls." 

Grandmother extends her congratulations and would like me to tell you that periwinkle blue is a good colour for Professor Xavier's sister, Dolly and myself. I had to tell her that I don't need three different new robes for your wedding. 

Mother was also excited to hear of your upcoming wedding. She said ~~Father~~ everyone needs happier things to associate with Hogwarts.

I should be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow. Mother had put her foot down and told Father to stop coddling me. I think she's concerned that I'm missing too many classes. ~~Dolly was almost dead, and _she's_ back at Hogwarts.~~

I hope you're feeling better, Professor Xavier. I look forward to seeing you both at school.

Sincerely,

Scorpius Malfoy


	6. 20 December 2017

20 December 2017  
Slytherin Common Room

Dear Father,

Everyone is still talking about Professors Lehnsherr and Xavier's wedding. Veronica Goyle kept on gushing about how romantic it all was; I don't think she even _liked_ Professor Xavier. The professors did look rather dashing in their Muggle attire. Professor Lehnsherr looked even taller (Professor Darkholme said it's all in the peak lapels).

My chest is perfectly fine. The mark didn't hurt today, or yesterday, or the week before, or the month before. Madam Pomfrey, and all those Healers from St Mungo's, didn't find anything, so there's no need for you to worry. The caster of the curse did die, after all; I think it's safe to say that I won't be the next Harry Potter.

Speaking of Potters, Albus is excited to visit the manor. He'll spend Christmas Day at the Burrow, but his parents had given their permission to spend the rest of Christmas holidays with us! (Albus told me he was looking forward to spending a few weeks free of James. He should have told the Sorting Hat that he wanted to be sorted into Slytherin.) Have the House-elves started decorating yet? I want to show Albus the fairy lights in the gardens. 

Rose helped me pick a book from Obscurus Books, so I have mother's present sorted out. Are Aunt Andromeda and Teddy coming this year? I still need to buy a present for Albus. I'm quite sure you won't be able to guess what your present is this year.

I'll be home before you know it. 

Your son,

Scorpius Malfoy

*****

**( Post a new comment @[DW](http://lilian-cho.dreamwidth.org/26606.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/389578?show_comments=true#comments) | [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/371670.html#comments) )**

**Author's Note:**

> TurtleTotem, I LOVE your epic fic <333 Here's my humble remix. Your fic makes me want to write my own X-M:FC/HP fusion ^__^ (I can haz Cherik and my Scorpius too!)  
>    
> Shortly after writing this remix, I realized I should've defined the remix's scope beforehand. Whoops. Apologies for jarring breaks in fic continuity.


End file.
